Building a relationship
by IantoFan2010
Summary: After a mission goes wrong and Ianto gets shot, Jack decide's to tell him he wants to have children and be a family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is set during meat and onwards, AU.**

**Building a relationship**

The shit really hit the fan when the worker saw Ianto drag his mate through the door, he contacted his boss straight away. Dale got the message through on his radio and walked toward the van where Rhys was waiting. He elbowed him in the mouth "You wanna mess with me?"

Soon after they found Ianto who lied saying it was just him and Rhys they took them into the room where the creature was. Jack, Gwen and Tosh were hiding behind the crates, Jack poked his head round and saw his lover, a gun to his back. When they threatned to shoot Rhys Gwen showed herself, after they found out she lied Jack and Tosh stepped out. Dale grabbed Ianto and pulled him back.

"You know what you got here Dale?" asked Jack

"Shut up now" Dale yelled back

"It's an alien, a creature from another galaxy, it came through a rift in time and space and was unlucky enough to find you"

While this was going on Ianto was slowly getting the ropes round his wrist loose, by the time he got it off it was to late and Dale shot off a bullet. It was aimed for Gwen but Rhys read the situation and got in front of her. After that the rope dropped off Ianto's wrist and he wrestled Dale to the ground firing some shot's off. Jack tried to get a good aim on Dale but the creature was getting loose, he just managed to get Tosh out of the way before the wire holding the creature whipped out.

Dale managed to punch Ianto in the back who then let go of the gun and fell to the ground, Dale recovered 1st grabbed the gun and aimed at Ianto. "DIE" BANG BANG BANG.

Jack looked to where Ianto lay, knowing he couldn't get there, he contacted Owen "_Get here now"_

Owen got there soon after and put the creature out of it's misery. When it stopped thrashing about Jack ran to Ianto, there was quite a bit of blood. When Owen had a look he spotted all 3 wounds straight away. The first was his left ear and cheek, the second was through his right forearm and the third was in his upper right leg. It took a while to stop the bleeding and they decided he needed to go to hospital.

Jack carried him to the SUV not letting anyone else touch him, Gwen and Rhys followed, Rhys was ok but agreed to get patched up. Owen drove with Tosh in the front Jack holding Ianto in the back and Gwen was with Rhys in the Harwoods lorry. By the time they got to the hospital Ianto still hadn't woken up, Jack raced to reception and demanded help, tears were flowing freely down his face.

The nurse saw Ianto and sprung into action, they got him into a private room and wired him up to machine's and got to work. The team got asked to leave the room, Jack flat out refused to leave. Half an hour later Jack walked out of the room still covered in Ianto's blood "He's stable for now, but he lost alot of blood and might not be able to walk again because it hit a nerve" Jack then fell to his knee's and broke down.

Tosh walked over to him and guided him to the chair's. "Me and Owen are going to sort out Dale and the worker's Gwen and Rhys are staying, if you need anything just ring" Jack just nodded. After sitting there for what felt like hours but was actually minute's Jack went into Ianto's room, sat next to his bed and held his hand.

An hour later Ianto started to stir, Jack looked up from the floor when he felt a squeeze. Ianto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack "Hey you"

"Jack, what happend?"

"You got shot three times by Dale, I thought I lost you"

Ianto tryed to smile then realized it hurt when he did "How bad is it?"

"You got shot in the face, it scraped your cheek then went through your ear, you got a bullet through your right forearm and the last went through your upper right leg, im sorry Ianto but the nurse said the bullet to your leg went through a nerve"

"What are you saying?"

"You might not be able to walk again" Jack broke down again as did Ianto. "Can Gwen and Rhys come in, there outside"

Ianto nodded, Jack went to the door and called the couple in. Gwen walked up to him and held his hand "Oh Ianto"

A few hours later Owen and Tosh returned having sorted out the stuff at the warehouse, Ianto had fallen back to sleep long ago, Gwen and Rhys had gone home. After sitting there a bit longer Jack told Tosh and Owen to go get some kip and he would call if there was any change.

Jack fell asleep with Ianto's hand in his, when he woke a few hours later Ianto was staring at the celing "Hey Yan penny for your thought's?"

"If the bullet hit a nerve what if...what if?"

"What? please tell me"

"I could have died today, It makes you realize life can end just like that well not for you but there's so many things I haven't done yet, I mean from the age of 20 iv wanted to be a dad, I was thinking with Lisa, but then my world fell to shit. " he paused because his face was hurting.

"What are you saying?"

"A place to start I guess would be telling you I love you but one day I want children and obviously cant have them with you or in this job"

"Let me stop you there" He lent down and kissed Ianto on the lips "I love you too, Ianto you know im from the 51st century, I...I can get pregnant why do you think we use a condom when you fuck me?"

Ianto looked him in the eye's "So what are you saying?"

"Im saying that if you wanted to try for a baby, we can id be happy"

Ianto tried to smile but the injury wouldn't let him, he thought he had never been this happy before, Jack made his life complete. Little did he know Jack was thinking the same thing.


	2. Trying for a baby

**Chapter 2 - Trying for a baby**

A week later Ianto was recovering quite quickly and was ready to go home. Jack picked him up in the SUV, helped him pack and they went back to Ianto's flat. As Ianto had to use a wheelchair he helped him into the SUV, Jack gave Ianto a kiss before he closed the door. The journey back was quiet just a few words said between them. When they got back Jack carried Ianto into his flat, put him on the couch and went to get Ianto's stuff.

Half an hour later they were sitting on the couch together watching some cooking channel, Jack turned to Ianto "How you feeling?"

"Fine" Ianto smiled then leaned over and kissed Jack who deepend it "Ianto we can't, I don't wanna hurt you"

"Jack I haven't had sex with you in a week and a half were doing this here and now"

Jack picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, he carefully laid his lover down on the bed and laid next to him "So how about we play a game or two, you got the stopwatch?" asked Jack

"How about we don't play any games and I fuck you till you scream my name?"

"Hmmmm, love it when you talk dirty, always turn's me on, tell you what you can make love to me then we have a deal" Ianto nod his head "I'll be careful I promise Yan, is your leg hurting?"

"No"

"So I can ride you?"

Ianto leaned over and grabbed the lube from his top drawer, while he done this Jack began to get undressed but Ianto stopped him "I want you to undress me then strip for me please"

Jack smiled "Of course"

So Jack undressed Ianto then stood up, first he took his braces off his shoulder's slowly, next was his shirt, he decided not to wear an undershirt today, he moved his hand's over his body stopping at his nipples and playing with them. He moved his hand's lower, he looked over at Ianto who was stroking his erection, Jack slowly removed his belt and undone the button the trouser's dropped to his ankle's.

Ianto bit his bottom lip and was panting hard. The last item to go was Jack's boxer's, when they went he climbed back onto the bed. "Lube?" Ianto popped the cap and smothered some on his finger's, Jack moved into a position where Ianto could reach his hole. Ianto dribbled some lube down Jack's crack then inserted his index finger, Jack let out a loud moan. When Jack was prepared he climed on top of Ianto and lined up his entrance with Ianto's waiting cock.

He slowly lowered himself until he was fully on, it felt fucking fantastic after not having done this in a week. They soon built up a rhythm Jack doing all the work but not minding. It wasn't long before Ianto felt his orgasm comming "Jack... fuck feel's... good, wanna kiss... you" Jack leant down and that sent Ianto over the edge, he came deep into Jack's hole, the look on Ianto's face was all it took for Jack to cum.

After they got cleaned up they snuggled on the bed under the duvet "So how long before you know if your pregnant?"

"In the next few day's, quicker than a female pregnancy"

"And if your not?"

"We keep trying until I am"

"But what if I can't give you a baby?"

"You mean if you have a low sperm count?" Ianto nodded "Then we adopt"

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. Soon after they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next couple of days went slowly, on the third day Ianto came into work using the lift to get down in his wheelchair. Everyone came over and greeted him, happy to see him. As Ianto spoke to the girls Jack called Owen to his office "Owen sit down please"

"What's up Jack?"

"I need you to do something for me, you can't tell the girls yet though, I need a pregnancy test"

"Are you shitting me?"

"No Owen, have we got any in the med bay?"

"Yea, but one's for woman"

"That will be fine, I can use them, I will send the girls out for lunch we can do it then"

Lunch came round quickly and Jack sent the girls out, he made his way to the med bay where Owen was waiting. With alot of help from Jack Ianto got down the stairs without his wheelchair. Owen handed Jack something to wee in, Owen turned away so Jack could do his buisness, he heard Ianto say "I could always hold it for you" then Jack laugh. When Jack was done Owen got the test and put it in the pot.

Jack and Ianto sat there hand in hand, finally the test was ready, Owen turned to them and handed them the test. Negative. Jack looked upset so Ianto held him, not wanting to intrude Owen walked out. "It's ok Jack we'll try again"

"Yeah"

Over the next 2 months they tried quite a few time's but the result was always the same. There had been a few weevil hunts but nothing major. Ianto was slowly walking again but still had to use his wheelchair. It was exactly three months when they were sitting in the med bay waiting for the result yet again, Ianto turned to Jack "If it doesn't turn out right this time we'll give up and adopt"

"Yeah, but I want your child Ianto, plus Owen done a test and your fine"

Owen turned round slowly without giving anything away, he passed the test over. Jack looked at it as did Ianto, their smiles grew by the second. POSITIVE.

Jack took Ianto in his arms and kissed him passionatly "Ianto I loved you, now I love you even more" Ianto just pulled him into another kiss.

TBC

Tell me what you think

Emma xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Moving in and telling the girls**

**Thanks for the reviews, whoever reviews this chapter 1st the next chapter will be dedicated to you xx**

The next couple of day's were quiet, no aliens trying to take over the world or anything falling through the rift. Jack came out of his office with Ianto close behind "Ok, everyone in the boardroom in 5"

5 minute's later everyone was sat in the boardroom waiting, Jack and Ianto were outside "You ready?" Jack asked his young lover

"Yeah, lets do this "

Jack took Ianto's hand and they walked into the boardroom together, Ianto sat down staright away as he couldn't stand for long. Jack remanined standing, he looked around the room with a smile "Ok, as you all know me and Ianto have been dating since I got back, not only have we decided to move in together" Jack took a breath "we are having a baby" The boardroom went quite, Tosh broke that silence and walked round to Ianto giving him a kiss and cuddle. Gwen just sat there finally she spoke "Baby, you and Ianto, not that its bad news but how?"

"As you all know im from the 51st century, we're more advanced therefore makes men be able to carry children" Gwen got over the shock and hugged them both.

For the rest of the day the team caught up on paperwork, when they all left Ianto made his way to Jack's office. As usual he knocked before entering, when he heard no reply he just walked in. Jack was sitting on his chair, his shirt buttons undone and a sexy smirk. There was also some candles on Jack's desk from then on in it was an interseting evening.

As they laid on Jack's bed Ianto came up with an idea "How about when you move in, iv got a spare room, we could make it into a nursery"

"Sound's like a wonderful idea" Jack smiled

That night they fell asleep as the happiest couple in the world.

The next day was really busy, a few weevils decided to come out, Jack and Ianto stayed at the hub and moniter the weevils movments. When they got back from the 4th weevil hunt that morning there was chinese takaway waiting for them. As they tucked into the food Jack stood up and went behind Ianto "Me and Ianto have been talking, we're gonna need all your help to move my stuff from here to Ianto's, so if nothing comes up this afternoon im going to start packing" Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled.

Later that afternoon Jack started packing with Ianto's help of course. They were halfway through sorting stuff out when Gwen joined them "Jack iv finished the report just come to see if you needed help"

"Yeah, if you could start folding the clothes for me that would be a big help."

By the end of the day half of Jack's thing's were packed, as Ianto couldn't do any lifting Gwen, Tosh and Gwen put the stuff into the SUV. By the evening everyone was tired so Jack gave them the next morning off, rift permitting of course. After the team left Jack cooked pasta and meatball's for dinner, Ianto was sleeping so he set the table with candles and a rose in the middle. Jack went into their room and shook Ianto "Hey darking dinner's ready" Ianto turned around and placed a kiss on his boyfreind's lip's. Jack got Ianto's crutch and passed it to him.

After a lovely dinner they cuddled on the sofa and watched Bridget Jones. Half way through the film Ianto turned to Jack and started kissing his neck, Jack tilted his head so his lover could better access. Jack slowly layed them both down "It's my turn to fuck you, so lay down and enjoy" Ianto just nodded. Jack undone Ianto's button's and kissed the flesh there, next was his trouser's. When Ianto was naked Jack got up and striped himself, he went to get the lube from the bedroom and came back in. He layed back down and opened the cap of the lube applying some to his finger's.

"You ready?" Ianto nodded, Jack inserted one finger at a time. When he was ready Jack lined himself up and pushed, the moan from Ianto was really loud. He soon found his rhythm pounding into his young lover but also being careful not to hurt him. Because Jack hadn't made love to Ianto for a while he didn't last long. Both him and Ianto orgasmed at the same time. He lay there for a while both of them breathing heavily, finally Jack removed himself from Ianto's hole. "Love you Jack"

"Love you too, want me to carry you to OUR bed" Ianto smiled and nodded. When they were both in bed Jack turned to Ianto "We're having a baby, wow"

"Yeah, this is surreal, you know your going to be confined to the hub and here?"

"Im gonna get so bored, but I know you will be comming home every night, that will keep me going"

"Soppy git" Ianto smiled "I never thought id have kid's, you've made me so happy Jack, I love you so much"

"And you called me a soppy git, when's your next physio appointment?"

"A couple of day's, do you think i'll be walking properly by the time littlen gets here?" as he said this Ianto put his hand over Jack's stomach.

"I hope so" It means I can start fucking you in the archives again" Jack put his hand over Ianto's "Our baby in there do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I think we're having a boy, have you thought of any names?"

"For a girl I was thinking Rose Harkness-Jones and for a boy Anderson Harkness-Jones"

"I like them both, I think for a girl Kelcie Harkness-Jones and for a boy Kieron Harkness-Jones, like I said I think we're having a boy"

"What make's you think that?" Asked Jack smiling

"Dunno just think he is"

Jack kissed Ianto "Let's sleep" They snuggled together and soon fell asleep.

**Cool theres the next chapter, I know what the sex of the baby is and the name but I still wanna know what you think.**

**Please keep reviewing and again thanks to everyone who has reviewed already**

**Till next time bye**

**Emma xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**This chapter is dedcated to Quiet time who was the first to review chapter 3. Thanks to all who are revewing keep it up. During this chapter im gonna skip 3 months and go from there.**

A few weeks later Jack was feeling the full force of being pregnant, every morning he would wake up, rush to the toilet and chuck up and as always Ianto followed him in and rubbed circle's on his back. One morning after he finished throwing up he turned to Ianto "This is your fault, you got me pregnant"

"May I remind you Jack we both talked about it, your the one who climbed on me"

"Fuck off Ianto"

"You know what Jack I will fuck off, im going to the hub see you later"

With that Ianto picked up his keys and made his way to the hub. When he got there eveyone was working at their stations. He went straight to the coffee machine and started on making everyones coffee's. Half way through his phone went off, he looked at the caller id, Jack, so he just ignored it. As he was giving the coffee's out his rang again "You gonna answer that?" asked Gwen

"Nope Jack was a prick this morning so I left him to it"

"Sort of, I mean im happy we're doing this, but sometimes Jack's moodswings are unbearable"

"Just think though, in 8 and a half months your going to have a beutiful baby"

"Yeah, we will"

After the convosation Ianto decided to text Jack

"_Sorry about walking out this morning, I know your stressed, I love you xx"_

5 minutes later he got a text back "_I know your sorry, I know iv been snapping at you for the past week, I love you too see you tonight xx"_

That day was very busy, an alien aftifact had fallen through the rift causing a rather large explotion. When the team got there it had been corned off. They took the artifact (Or what was left of it) back to the hub where Ianto logged it and put it in the safe archives. At lunch Jack decided to take the team out, they went to a little cafe just down the road. After lunch the team made their way back to the hub.

At 18.00 Jack sent the team home, the afternoon had been tiring running round after weevils most of the afternoon. That night Jack asked Ianto to dress up as he was treating him to dinner for trating Ianto like shit. As Ianto was looking in the mirror he saw Jack come up behind him, Jack wrapped his arms round Ianto's waist "You look gorgeous Yan, but I have made reservations for 8 so if you could hurry"

"I'll be done in a sec, go start the car" he gave Jack a kiss who then went to start the car.

A few minutes later Ianto appeared, Jack callapsed the wheelchair and put it in the boot, they drove to the resturant in silence. When they got there Jack got the wheelchair out the back and wheeled Ianto into the returant, the waiter took there coats and hung them up then showed them to their table. When the menu's came Ianto had the roast chicken with salad and pea's and Jack had the prime ribs with freshly made chips and chicken wings. For dessert they both choose the fudge cake with ice cream.

Half way through dessert Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed it "You know I love you so much Yan and we're having a baby together, you have made me the happiest man alive" Jack then pulled out a little velvet box from his pocket and got sown on one knee next to Ianto "Ianto Jones will you do me the honour of being my civil partner?"

Ianto's eyes widened then a small smile spread across his face "Of course I will Jack Harkness" As Jack slipped the ring on Ianto's finger there was a cheer across the resturant. Ianto pulled Jack into a heart stopping kiss, when he pulled away he hadn't looked happier "Let's get out of here" Jack called the waiter over and paid for the bill. They got to Ianto's car and Jack helped him in. As they drove Ianto placed his hand on Jack's thigh rubbing it softly, he slowly moved it up toward Jack's groin. Jack's mouth went dry.

As soon as they got home Jack carried Ianto to their bedroom and made love to Ianto. By 2am they decided to call it a night, Ianto snuggled into Jack and they both fell asleep.

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

3 months into the pregnancy Jack was getting really bored, all he done was sat at home or the hub doing paperwork. He couldn't drink coffee so he drank tea. One morning as Jack was working he felt something twinge in his stomach "AHHHH shit" He pressed his comms "Ianto I need you come to my office Arghhh" Ianto rushed up the stairs (he could walk now) and burst into Jack's office "What's wrong?" Jack was curled over his desk.

"Come here, feel"

Ianto walked over and out his hand on Jack's stomach "Oh my god, our babys kicking, wow"

Ianto called the team over "Babys kicking guys you wanna feel?" Jack asked. One by one the team felt Jack's stomach. Jack looked around his team and his eyes settled on Ianto, Ianto looked up to see Jack staring at him and smiled. After the team got back to what they were doing the rift alarm went off. Another weevil sighting, now that Ianto was better he was back out on missions with the team, even if it was just driving.

When they got back Owen and Tosh were covered in mud while Ianto and Gwen came in laughing. Jack waddled out if his office "Hey, what's so funny?" Then he saw Tosh and Owen and laughed himself. Ianto made his way to Jack and pressed their lips togther "It was funny Jack, after Owen sedated the weevil, he put him in the back of the SUV as we went to get in the car he slipped over taking Tosh with him" Jack smiled at Ianto. Owen went straight into the med bay in a foul mood, Tosh was just standing there laughing.

That night Jack sent everyone home once the paperwork was done. He was to tired to go home so him and Ianto slept in Jack's old room beneath his office. As they lay there Ianto turned to Jack "If this pregnancy goes well do you think we could try for another?"

"How many children do you want?"

"When me and Lisa spoke about kids we always said we would have 3"

"Do you still want 3 kids?"

"Yeah, I would" Ianto smiled

"In that case we'll have 3"

Ianto leaned his forehead against Jack's, just about anyway Jack was showing now, his bump was pretty big for 3 months. Ianto kissed Jack who then deepend it, Ianto pulled away first "Sleep you, don't want you being mr grumpy, baby needs sleep aswell" With one final kiss they fell asleep.

**Kool, theres the next chapter hope you like, please keep reviewing**

**Emma xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got a bit bored and couldn't sleep so here's another chapter. Both Jack and Ianto get a big surprise in this chapter.**

**chapter 5**

The next couple of days were quiet, thankfully the rift wasn't spitting anything out. Ianto was now using his crutches instead of the wheelchair. It was a sunny morning and the sun was creeping through the curtains in Ianto and Jack's bedroom. Ianto slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Jack who was sound asleep. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to go toilet. He went back and check ed on Jack before he got into the shower. As he was washing he felt Jack climb in behind him, Jack moved closer and Ianto felt the bump before he felt Jack kiss his neck.

Ianto slowly turned around "Good morning gorgeous"

"Im fat not gorgeous"

"Jack, you have a baby in there your beutiful" Ianto kissed his swollen stomach

"My ankle's are swollen and I feel like shit" Jack moaned

"You get that with being pregnant babe, it will be over soon, still want more kids?"

"Of course, lets get washed im the team a day off, we could go down to the beach if it's nice, have a picnic?"

Ianto smiled "Sounds like a plan. Jack something iv wanted to ask you, do you want to know the sex or wait till baby's born?"

"I dunno, I wanna know but I don't"

"What if I wanted to know?" Ianto asked biting his lip

"Ok we'll ask Owen to do the scan tomorrow"

They showered and dressed, which Ianto found difficult with Jack pestering him. When he was dressed Ianto told Jack to sit and relax while he made the picnic basket up. Soon enough they were leaving the house, Ianto packed the car up and they left. The sun was shining and it was a very warm day, it was the middle of july. When they got to the beach Jack got the beach mat out and layed it out, next he got the basket out and placed it on the mat.

When everything was set out both the boys lay on the mat, Jack turned to Ianto and ran his hand down the scar on his cheek and ear. Ianto pressed in to Jack's hand then turned his head to kiss his palm. They sat in silence just looking at eachother. Soon after they tucked into some sandwiches, Jack then turned to Ianto "You know what I want? this is gonna sound wierd but I want chips and banana"

"Chips and banana, so the cravings have started but chips and banana?"

"Yeah told you its gonna be wierd"

"Ok I did pack some banana's, let me go to the chippy up there, be back in a minute" He kissed Jack then went to get chips.

The day was a good one, no rift activity so they had a nice quite normal day. They left the beach at 17.00 and made their way home. When they got back and the door was closed Ianto pushed Jack agaist the wall and kissed him passionatly. Very carefully he got on his knee's and kissed the buldge in Jack's trousers. Jack took an intake of breath, he looked down at Ianto who was now undoing his trousers. Ianto slowly undone the zip, tugged down the trousers and released Jack's cock to the cool air.

Jack put his fingers through Ianto's hair, it had been a while since Ianto had given him a blowjob. Ianto licked up the underside of Jack's shaft, he then kissed the head and slowly put it in his mouth. Jack's head slammed into the wall behind him moaning, Ianto was so fucking good at this. Soon Jack felt his orgasm comming, Ianto could feel Jack tense and was ready to swallow his boyfriend's load. It didn't take much longer before Jack shouted Ianto's name and Ianto swallowed Jack's essence.

Jack stood there for a minute not being able to move, he then looked down to see Ianto struggling to get up, he snapped out of his thoughts and helped Ianto up "Ianto that was amazing hunny" Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack letting him taste himself. They made their way to the bedroom where they had a night of passion.

The next morning Jack woke first, he got up and got showered. Soon after Ianto did the same, as soon as they were ready they left for work. When they got there Tosh was working on her computer "Morning Tosh" Jack beamed, Tosh looked up and nodded before getting back on with her work.

An hour later Owen and Gwen strolled in, as soon as he saw Owen Jack called to him "Owen set up the med bay for a scan, we wanna know the sex of our baby" Owen nodded his head and made his way to the med bay. 10 minute's later the scanner was ready he called Jack and Ianto down. Jack layed on the bed and lifted his shirt ready for the cold jelly on his stomach, Ianto sat next to him and held his hand.

Owen turned the screen on and placed the scanner on Jack's belly, then something caught his eye "Jack, I have two heartbeat's here, can you carry twins?"

"Yeah" Jack said slowly then looked at Ianto who's mouth was hanging open, he then turned back to the screen "Are you sure?"

"Yeah completly, do you wanna know both sexes?"

Jack looked at Ianto who nodded "Yeah we do"

"Ok give me a second" he moved the scanner around "Ok, we have a... girl"

Ianto looked at Jack "Oh my god a lttle girl"

"And the second is a little, hang on...a little boy"

Ianto moved closer to the screen and looked closer and his baby's. He turned to Jack who was smling wildly "Do you want me to inform the girls?" Owen asked

"Yeah bring them in" Ianto answered

Ianto took his seat next to Jack and cuddled him "Jack we've got both wow this is amazing, thank you so much"

"No Ianto thank you, so names?"

"For our little boy, Anderson Harkness-Jones and I want you to choose the girls name"

Jack smiled "Kelcie Harkness-Jones" he looked at Ianto

"Yeah Anderson and Kelcie"

They both leaned in and kissed eachother, it was that moment the girls decided to walk in, they squealed when they saw the screen. They both then hugged their best friends. 5 minute's later Owen suggested they leave Jack and Ianto to have some quiet time, so they left and got on with some work.

**Tell me what you think, i did have the idea of twins at the start of the story so i put it in. He He tell me what you thibk of the names aswell because they can still be changed even though I like the name Anderson.**

**Again please read and review**

**Emma xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - Next chapter here, what im gonna do is make Jack have the babies just before Gwens wedding. Im gonna do the story week by week, may skip a few weeks here and there as it will get to long, i have also decided to name the babies Anderson and Kelcie.**

**A Special thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, im now going to dedicate each chapter to a reviewer, so this chapter is dedicated to Softball angel so thanks for the support i really appreaciate it. xx.**

**Chapter 6 - Good and bad days**

A week later and Jack was moved in with Ianto, he was on desk duty while Ianto was back out on harder missions. Jack's bump was getting bigger, every night Ianto would speak to Anderson and Kelcie, telling them they are going to be loved. It was a monday morning, Ianto had been awake all night because Jack had not stopped fidgeting. Ianto got up and made his way to the bathroom to go toilet, he then went inti the kitchen to make him and Jack breakfast.

20 minute's later he was standing by the fryer, a pair of strong arms went round his waist. Jack started kissing his neck "Good morning sexy"

Ianto turned to face him "Morning gorgeous" he then kissed him properly "Go sit down breakfast will be done in a minute, so Jack set the table and sat down. A couple of minute's later Ianto came in with some fruit and half a fry up. Since Jack got pregnant he went off full fried breakfast's so Ianto made things he could eat.

They sat down together, Jack looked at Ianto and saw bags under his eyes "Are you ok Yanni?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired"

Jack put his head down "I kept you awake again didn't I?"

"Yes but don't worry"

"Sorry Yan, I can't get comfy with 2 litlens in here, do you want to start sleeping in the spare room?"

"No" Ianto said quickly "I can't sleep without you next to me in our bed"

Jack smiled at him "Take the day off work, boss's order's"

"Ok, will you be going in?"

"Yeah got a bit of paperwork need's doing shouldn' be long, be home before lunch"

After they finished breakfast they jumped in the shower together, as always Ianto kissed his lover's belly. They jumped out and Ianto helped Jack get dressed, before he left Jack gave Ianto a kiss. Jack got to the hub 10 minute's later, he was greeted by Gwen who also kissed his belly "No one saw you did they?" she asked

"No, I was careful don't worry" with that he went up to his office.

That day Jack got home about 13.00, when he got home Ianto was asleep on the sofa, he walked over kissed his cheek and put a blanket over him. Ianto slept for the rest of the night.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

A couple of day's later both Jack and Ianto were at the hub, Ianto was working at Gwen's desk, trying to find some info on an alien. Jack was in his office puuting his signiture on some UNIT paper's. Tosh was in the Autopsy room watching Owen, over the last few week's they had got close. Gwen was in the office keeping Jack company, she was reading a report when Jack clenched his stomach and doubled over, Gwen immediatly called Ianto. He came bolting up the stairs and knelt down next to Jack "Jack, look at me hunny"

"It hurts Yan, oh god"

Seconds later Owen came running through "Jack I need you to sit up mate"

"Can't hurts" There was tears in his eyes

Ianto looked at Owen "Please help him"

Once the pain eased off Jack manged to sit up, eventually they got him down to med bay. Owen chucked the alien body off it, wiped it down then laid Jack down. He got out the scanner, Lifted Jack's shirt and got to work. Ianto was next to Jack squeezing his hand, he kissed him on the forehead.

5 minute's later Jack was relaxed again, Owen walked over with the result's "Right ok, the babies are fine, what you were feeling are cramps, they will get worse as the pregnancy goes on as the babies get bigger, hate to say it mate but this is gonna be a painful pregnancy"

Jack put his head into Ianto's chest seeking comfort,Owen looked at the rest of the team to say leave them be, slowly the team made their way back into the hub. When they were gone Jack looked at Ianto "It hurt's Yan, don't let it hurt"

"I can't make it stop hurting, im sorry hunny"

"Please" Jack was now crying "Fuck off then, go just FUCK OFF" he shouted. Without saying a word Ianto left.

That afternoon Owen looked after Jack, Ianto had gone out earlier after the incident. He walked around Cardiff not knowing what to do, in the end he went to the park where his dad used to take him and Rhi, he sat on a swing and didn't move. A little time later the park got busy, a police officer walked over to him "Excuse me sir, could you tell me why your sitting in a childrens playground"

Ianto looked at the officer "Im not a fucking pedo if thats what you think"

"I didn't say you were, I asked why your sitting in a childs playground"

"None of your buisness but if you must know I had an argument with my partner"

"Partner?"

"Boyfriend whatever"

"If you could please move sir some of the parents are a bit worried a man of your age is sitting here"

With that Ianto walked out of the park, he went back to the hub. When he entered he saw Owen who walked up to him "Why the fuck did you walk out earlier with Jack in that state?"

"He shouted at me to get out, so I did"

"He's fucking been asking for you all sodding afternoon now go and speak to him, he's in his office"

So Ianto made his way to Jack, he knocked on the door and entered. He stood by the door, Jack looked up from the work he was doing "Ianto please sit, why did you leave earlier?"

"You shouted at me to go and I didn't want to argue, it stresses you out"

"Look if you don't wanna be around me just say"

"No, I want to be with every step of the way, I know your hormone's are everywhere right now, Im sorry for walking out" a tear rolled down Ianto's cheek.

Jack got up, pulled Ianto into a hug and gave him a kiss.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Friday came around quickly, Jack had arranged a date for tonight with Ianto, he had offered to cook for him because he couldn't go out. The morning went slowly as they were doing was paperwork. Ianto was sitting in the torist office updating the computer when Jack came up, he wrapped his arms round Ianto's waist and nibbled on his ear. Ianto turned in his seat and pulled Jack between his legs kissing him deeply. Jack slowly undone Ianto's trouser's, he put his hand on his crotch and squeezed, Ianto pushed up as he did. Jack then whispered in his ear "Im so fucking horny you see it's these hormones everytime I see you I get a picture in my mind of fucking you over this desk"

"Im not stopping you"

Ianto reached into the draw, pulled out the lube and put it in Jack's hand. Jack pulled Ianto off the chair, pulled his trouser to his ankle's and bent him over the desk. Jack took down his own trouser's, he popped the cap on the lube, applied some to his finger's and smothered it over Ianto's hole. As he did Ianto gasped in pleasure, Jack entered 1 finger then 2, he started scissoring his finger's stretching his lover's hole. Once Ianto was prepared Jack covered his own manhood and slowly pushed into Ianto.

As he got faster Ianto's moans got louder "Fuck, harder Jack please"

"What are you?"

"Your slutty sexy man"

"Fuck yes"

Feeling himself comming near he reached round and pumped Ianto's cock in time with his thrusts. Soon after they both came saying eachothers names, Jack kissed Ianto's shoulder "I fucking love you Yanni" he pulled himself out done up his trousers and went back into the hub. With a smile on his face Ianto stood, made himself look decent and followed Jack.

**I wont be able to put up next chapter till O2 decide to give me bill for my dongle. So i wont be on until then as i cant get online. Please keep R and R. it is greatly appreciated so until next time bye.**

**Emma xx**


	7. Chapter 7  Good night gone bad

**This chapter is dedicated to DenizaJane.**

**Chapter 7 - Good night gone bad**

That afternoon Jack left early to go make tonight's dinner, Ianto stayed and helped with what the rift spit out. Jack made his way to the car, as he drove he went past an adult sex shop, he done his coat up to hide the bump and went into the store. The girl behind the counter smiled at him as he entered, he smiled back then went to look round. He came across some handcuffs with pink fluff, he put them in the basket, next he walked over to the costumes. The one what cought his eye was the firemans costume, he pictured Ianto in it, yes this was the one, he put that in the basket along with some extra things to go with the costume.

Next he went to the vibrators, the first one he picked up and looked at was to small "_Ianto can take more" _he thought to himself. He picked up the second one and smiled, perfect, he then went over to the dvds. He also picked up a gay porn. Before he went to pay he picked up a lolly shaped like a penis and some body paint, the woman smiled as he walked over "In for a fun night then sir?"

"Yep, first im going to cook dinner for my lovely welsh husband to be, then... well wont go into detail" he laughed

After she put everything through the till and Jack paid she said "Have a good evening sir, hope to see you again soon" He smiled at her and left.

When Jack got home he put the oven on and got all the ingredients out, as the oven was heating up he laid out the firemans costume on the bed along with the handcuffs, the rest he put in the draw. He made his way back to the kitchen.

While dinner was in the oven Jack started laying the table, as he was laying it he felt a cramp comming on, he went and sat down. A few minutes passed and so did the pain, he then layed the rest of the table. An hour later Ianto walked in, he went to walk into the bedroom but Jack stopped him. "Come into the front room" so Ianto followed him. The table was set with a candle in the middle, Jack held out the chair and Ianto sat down.

Jack went into the kitchen and bought out the starters, it was a prawn cocktail. They ate in silence, when they finished Jack got the main meal and set it down. It was chicken in a mint sauce with homemade chips and just for Jack some banana with them, he also put some peas with it. Ianto tucked in "This is so good Jack, I think you should cook more often"

After dinner Jack bought out the dessert, it was a strawberry and banana sundae. After dinner Jack and Ianto sat on the sofa, Jack got up and went to get the dvd he bought earlier. He sat down and shoved the dvd into Ianto's hand, Ianto looked at him then went red "Iv never actually seen gay porn Jack"

"Mmmm first time for everything, I find them really hot, better than normal or lesbian porn"

"I like the title, Going bareback, im always gonna remember when I took you bareback for the first time, it was amazing"

With that Ianto put the dvd into the player and pressed play. He found himself enjoying it, his dick agreed. Halfway through they were cuddling up with eachother, Ianto looked to his left and saw Jack stroking himself. Ianto moved his hand from his leg, placed it on Jack's thigh and rubbed it firmly, Jack took Ianto's hand and put it on his dick. Ianto started kissing Jack's neck, Jack pushed him back "Not yet Yan, I want to get through this dvd so were both horny as hell, then your going to see what iv put in our room then we are going to have the best sex ever"

Ianto smiled and found he couldn't speak so he just nodded, they then concentrated on the dvd again. Near the end both of them were so close you couldn't tell one from the other, Ianto was panting hard while biting his lip hard. Jack couldn't hold on any longer, he leant over and kissed Ianto hard. When they broke apart Jack smiled "Bedroom now"

Ianto smiled when he saw what was in the bedroom, he picked up the costume and went into the bathroom. While he was getting changed Jack quickly got undressed and layed on the bed. When Ianto stepped out of the bathroom Jack couldn't look away, Ianto looked fucking fantastic. The costume was a firemans jacket with no buttons, tight firemans trousers that showed his big manhood, red thongs and a firemans helmet. Jack had got a toy axe and a blow up fire extinguisher.

Jack stroked himself faster "Fuck Ianto, do you know what you do to me?"

"No but I can tell you what im gonna do to you, first the safeword is fire, im gonna handcuff you to the bedposts, im gonna kiss everypart of your body then im gonna get that body paint and write my name across your chest so you know your mine, then im gonna spread some round that sexy big dick of yours and your nice hot tight hole then I will suck you until you shout my name, I will then prepare your entrance by rimming you so hard you will see stars and then finally I will pound into you so the neighbours hear you moans"

Ianto moved onto the bed and did exactly what he said, by the time he sucked Jack off he was half undressed. Once Jack came he kissed right upto Jack's hole, Ianto stuck his tongue out and presses agaist the hole waiting. Jacks hips thrust upwards, Ianto pushed his tongue in further enjoying every moment. As he went deeper Jacks moans got louder "Ianto, fuck yesssss, so fucking good at that" Ianto smiled into Jack.

Ianto pulled his tongue out, moved up Jacks body and kissed him so Jack could taste himself. Jack got into a position where Ianto could fuck him without hurting the babies, the most comfortable position was with Ianto behind. Once in position Ianto entered his lover slowly and started trusting hard. Everytime Ianto thrust Jacks moans got louder and louder. It didn't take long before they crying eachothers names, Ianto gave Jack a lovebite on the back of his neck. As Ianto pulled out there was a knock on the front door, Ianto looked at Jack "It's 12 what the hell, be back in a minute"

Ianto put on his dressing gown and went to answer the door, when he opened it a man stood there "Hello can I help you?"

"Yea iv just moved in next door, next time you have sex keep the fucking noise down, I don't want to hear you and your butt muncher boyfriend"

"Fuck off you homophobe"

The man turned round and hit Ianto in the face, Ianto fell to the gound "Dont push me faggot" At that comment Ianto got up and elbowed the man in the back of the neck as he walked away, Jack was watching from the bedroom door as he couldn't come out. The man turned around, grabbed Ianto by the ears and headbutt him, Ianto's ear still hadn't healed properly so when the man grabbed him he took out some stitches. Ianto was dazed on the floor when he felt the blood trickle down his face and neck.

When the man walked off Jack shut the front door and pulled Ianto into the bedroom, he pulled out his phone and called Owen. Owen was there 15 minute later and checked Ianto over, who was still out cold. "What happend Jack?"

"We had a good night then the new guy next door knocked, complained we were being to loud and he, Ianto told him to fuck off then he grabbed him and headbutt him"

"What door number and what does he look like?"

"4 I think, he was about the same height of Ianto, dark brown hair with a blonde highlight, he had a mole on the right of his left cheek and he was homophobic"

Without a word Owen left the flat, he went to number 4 and knocked, this was the right number then. He leant forward "You wanna hit Ianto you then have to deal with me"

"The faggot deserved it, it's fucking wrong what they do"

"So you've never done a girlfriend up the arse? or let her suck you off?" Owen got in his face "You fucking low life" The smirk on the mans face pushed Owen, he took a step back, lifted his fist and hit the man square on the nose "You really don't want to piss me off, mate, you touch Ianto again and I will cut your fucking dick off" as Owen walked away he heard "Going to join them are ya, you another faggot?"

Owen turned around "Just so you know the two men in there are having a baby soon, if you want to live your life leave them the fuck alone"

The man just laughed, Owen went back into Ianto and jacks, got a knife and walked back to the man "Right" he pulled down the mans trousers and held the knife to his penis "You wanna fucking laugh, GO ON LAUGH" the man started sweating.

"Your fucking crazy"

"No its called sticking up for a mate when cunts like you decided to pick on people that are gay"

Owen held the knife closer, just then Ianto stumbled out "Owen leave it, he's not worth it"

Owen slowly pulled the knife away "If you call the police I will fucking kill you" with that Owen walked back into the flat and closed the door. He checked Ianto's ear and decided that it needed restitching. After he done that he made sure they were both ok and left. Ianto snuggled into Jacks side and they both fell asleep soon after.

**I know im evil, poor Ianto has been through a bit of shit but from here on it all good. Please keep reading and reviewing, it makes me happy it also keeps the torchwood team happy. **

**Emma xx**


	8. Chapter 8  Telling the doctor

**Chapter 8 - Telling the doctor and film night**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend from Australia Cate Mountford, so here we go.**

**WOOOOOO Im going to see JB next week for my birthday at his DVD signing in London! Sorry had to get that out of my system.**

A week later the man that had caused trouble packed and left, Ianto's ear was still sore but getting better. Today was the day that Jack decided to tell the doctor about his situation, first he had contacted Martha (But hadn't told her) a few days ago and she was comming today aswell. Ianto drove him and Jack to the underground carpark so no one would see Jack. They walked into the hub hand in hand, Tosh looked over and smiled as did Gwen.

Half an hour later Jack's phone rang, he looked at the caller id, Martha was waiting outside. He called Ianto to go and meet her, When Ianto stepped out of the lift Martha was standing in the torist office. "Martha Jones I beleive" Ianto held out his hand

"Yes and you must be Ianto Jones, iv heard alot about you"

Ianto smiled "If you would like to follow me"

They made there way down into the hub, Jack heard them comming, he took a deep breath, rubbed his stomach and went to meet them. As Jack came out of his office Martha looked up and gasped "Jack...oh my god"

"Nice to see you too Martha" Jack smiled

"Yea hi, your pregnant?"

"Yep"

"Whose is it?"

Jack walked up to Ianto and put his arm around his waist "Ianto Harkness Jones's"

Ianto went slightly red "We're not married yet Jack, please don't use that name yet, its supposed to be bad luck to say your partners married name before your actually married"

"Anyway" Martha interuppted "How far gone are you?"

"Erm 4 and a half months or thereabouts"

"This is amazing you two, so whens the due date?"

"October 27th by the way it's twins"

"Im so happy for you Jack, so when will the doctor be here?"

As she finished the sentance a whirling noise filled the hub, finally the TARDIS mertirialized. The Doctor stepped out and looked around then his eyes settled on Jack. "Captain"

"Doctor"

"So hows the babies?" The Doctor smiled at Jack then went over to hug him, whick took Jack by surprise.

"Yeah there fine, so how are you?"

"Im good, got someone travelling with me but she's with her mum and grandad at the moment"

The rest of the afternoon went quick it was soon 6 in the everning. That night Jack and Ianto had invited the team over to watch a film, including The Doctor and Martha who agreed. Jack and Ianto went off home to get the flat ready for the everning, The Doctor and Martha went with them. When they got home Ianto showed them round the flat while Jack got into the shower.

Once Jack got out of the shower Ianto left the other two in the front room and went to join Jack. When he was in the bedroom he closed the door "Are you ok Ianto?"

"Just so fucking horny want you"

Ianto moved over to Jack and started kissing his neck Jack moaned but then pushed him away "Later, everyones gonna be here soon" Ianto gave him one last kiss and went for a cold shower. When Ianto was out he got dressed and made his way to the living room, he saw Gwen and Rhys "Everning" they said it back.

Next was Tosh and Owen. When evryone was sitting comfortably Jack bought out some nibbles and placed a few trays on the coffee table, he then got the DVD and put it in the player, the film was Evolution with David duchovny. Owen and Tosh were snuggled together on the small armchair, Rhys, Gwen, Martha and The Doctor were on the long sofa, Jack got out the double bloe up bed for him and Ianto. When everyone was comfy Ianto put the film.

Half way through the film Ianto looked around everyone, Gwen was half asleep, Rhys was laughing at the film, Tosh and Owen were cuddled up whispering every now and again even The Doctor and Martha were cuddling. Ianto looked at Jack then snuggled into him, he leaned up and whispered "I have a thing for David Duchovny, don't you think hes hot?"

"Hmmmm, he is but not as hot as you"

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack "In fact im getting a bit stiff, think you could help me?" Ianto took Jack's hand and put it on his dick who started rubbing it through the fabric, slowly Jack undone Ianto's trousers and pulled out his long hard cock. Ianto kissed Jack to stop the moan that was in his throat, Jack started moving his hand up and down his lovers shaft. Owen looked over them and turned to Tosh "Are they doing what I think there doing?"

Tosh looked over "Yeah think so"

"Nice, they could have waited"

Tosh leaned over and kissed Owen "Mabey we can follow example"

"When we get back to yours" Tosh just smiled

Ianto was close, Jack was so skilled with his hands. Ianto started moaning louder but couldn't hide it now, as his release washed over him he didn't notice everyone looking at him. When he came down from his high is when he noticed, he quickly snuggled into Jack and carried on watching the film.

When the film finished The Doctor had to go so he said his goodbyes and left, Martha was staying for a few days so Jack gave her the spare room, it wasn't late so Ianto went to the fridge and got some wine for the girls and some beers for the lads and him, Jack just had water. After a few Ianto was tipsy he turned to everyone and blurted "We should so play strip poker" Everyone looked at eachother "It will be fun honest" There was a bit of discussion everyone agreed it might be fun so Ianto went to get some cards.

Ianto lost first so he took off his socks, next to lose was Gwen she took off her jacket. Halfway through the game Ianto had lost most and was down to his undershirt and boxers, Owen and Martha had thier trousers and shirts, Tosh and Rhys still had everything, Gwen was down to her trousers and bra and Jack was in trousers and socks. Soon enough they had enough of poker and were now playing dare's. Ianto went first, Gwen dared him to strip the rest of the way, he looked at Jack who smiled. Slowly he took off his shirt and boxers, there was a gasp from Gwen's direction.

Jack smiled at Gwen then looked over to Ianto, Ianto then sat down next to Jack, he leaned over and started licking his neck. Jack pushed him away and whispered "Later" As the night went on the more drunk everyone got, Ianto looked down at himself then looked at everyone else "Hey im naked so I think you should all be naked, Jack you can be the exception that bump is for me only" Jack looked around everyone

"Ok I think its time for bed, Martha you got the spare room, Gwen and Rhys you can have the blowup bed"

"Not after earlier thanks, I'll have the sofa with Rhys iv slept on worse"

"Ok, me and Ianto will sleep on there then, Tosh and Owen we have a spare blow up bed if you want it?" Owen nodded

Jack went off to get the other bed, When he came back in Martha had made herself comfy on the armchair Owen and Tosh were on. When the bed was done Jack went to get bedding for everyone. Ianto soon crashed out as did Martha, Owen, Tosh and Rhys, Gwen and Jack stayed up talking for a bit. "Did you enjoy tonight?" asked Jack

"Yeah it was fun, Ianto was funny, iv never seen him drunk or naked, I must say Jack im impressed"

Jack laughed "Hmmmm, you should feel him in you, it's the best feeling ever"

"I really don't wanna hear about your sex life thanks"

"You love it"

They were talking for a good hour before Gwen decided to go sleep, she snuggled into Rhys and dropped off. A while later as Jack was about to drop off he felt Ianto's hard on against his leg, he looked down to see Ianto's bright eyes looking at him "Hey gorgeous, how you feeling?"

"Like shit, still feel pissed but very very horny"

"If your quite i'll let you fuck me" Ianto immediatly pushed Jack onto his back and kissed him hard. Needless to say they both had a good hour before they fell asleep.

**Please keep reading and reviewing thats whats keeping this story going at the moment. Next chapter will be up asap.**

**Emma xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**AN- I know i said Ianto wouldnt be going through any more crap, but i changed my mind, SORRY.**

The next couple of weeks went quickly the weevils decided to come out and play and there was a hell of alot of paperwork. Jack was in his office when Ianto walked in with a tea, he put it down and stood by Jack's desk. Jack was to engrossed in the work to notice him so Ianto cleared his throat, finally Jack looked up "Can I do something for you?"

"No just got some free time, just wondering what you wanted for dinner tonight"

"I dunno" he said shortly

"I was just asking no need to snap at me, i'll see you later" With that Ianto walked out.

An hour later Ianto walked back into Jack's office "Sorry for walking out earlier, im just tired"

"Hey don't worry come here" Ianto walked over to Jack and sat on his lap, he leaned in and gave Jack a kiss on the lips. As it deepend Owen walked in "Jack, oh god put him down, Ianto we need you mate weevil, Jack we need you to moniter its movements" so everyone got to work.

Once in the SUV Jack came over the coms "Right guys its headed right by the electro cinema, I want you all to be careful... shit just got another reading there's two weevils" When they got there they spotted one weevil straight away, Ianto and Gwen jumped out and went after it, then Tosh spotted the other one and went after that. After ten minutes Jack hadn't got any conformation they had caught the weevils, he tried the coms but didn't get a reply, he then tried Ianto's mobile which was switched off.

Back at the scene Ianto was on the floor bleeding and in alot of pain, Owen was by him trying to control the bleeding in his right arm. "It hurts Owen"

"I know mate, what happend?"

"I lost concentration for a second it went for me, AHHHHH shit shit shit"

"Right Gwen contact Jack tell him what going on, Tosh go start the SUV bring it round here, we'll get the weevils in a minute"

Jack's phone rang, it was Gwen "Whats going on, why are ya coms off?"

"_Jack, our coms cut out, Ianto is hurt Owen is treating him now"_

"What happend?" Jack asked panicing

_"I dunno, the weevil went for him, he didn't move out of the way it bit his arm"_

"Just get him back here ASAP" Then he hung up

Twenty minute's later the team were entering the hub, Jack ran down as fast as he could, he saw Ianto looking pale. He went over and took him from Owen, with a bit of help they got him down to the med bay. Soon after Owen had cleaned him up and told him to go rest, so he went down to Jack's old bunker. Jack followed him down and tucked him in "You rest i'll be back down in a bit, i'll get us a takeaway tonight"

"Sounds good bub, need to sleep" Jack beant down and gave him a kiss and left.

At 6 'o' clock Jack sent the team home and went to wake Ianto, as he was walking he felt a pain then he collasped.

Ianto woke an hour later after the team left, he wondered where Jack was, he got out of bed and went to look for him. He went into his office, no sign, as he walked into the main part of the hub he saw him laying by the couch "Jack" he then ran over. "Shit, Jack can you hear me?" No answer he got out his phone and called Owen "Owen Jack is on the floor I came up from the bunker and he was just lying here"

_"Ok i'll be there in ten"_

Ten minutes later Owen came rushing in and saw Owen "Hey can you help me get him into the med bay?"

"Yea sure"

They got him down there and Owen checked him over "Right he's collasped due to stress and exaustion"

As they were talking Jack stirred, he opened his eyes and saw Ianto "Yan?" Ianto span round

"Jack why didn't you tell me you were stressed and tired?"

"Both been busy, didn't wanna worry you, are the babies ok?"

"Yea there fine, you need to tell me when your stressing and tired ok?"

"I'll tell you in future"

Ianto beant down and gave Jack a kiss.

**A month later**

Things were getting back on track, Ianto's arm was all healed up but was still a bit sore, Jack had been resting properly and the babies were fine. Tosh and Owen had started a relationship aswell which was going well. Gwen was getting more things ready for her and Rhy's wedding. Martha was still there with them so her fiance had moved up there for the time being, Jack and Ianto let him stay at theiers aswell. The rift had gone quiet just a couple of harmless space junky bits, Jack was now at home full time till the babies came, which was now only two months away.

Both Jack and Ianto were getting really excited now, they had two children comming along soon and they had set a date for the wedding. It was going to be two weeks after Gwens and everyone was invited. It was a sunday morning, Jack and Ianto were sitting in bed with the new tv they had bought. They were watching The Simpsons, Martha knocked on the door "We were just wondering if you wanted any breakfast from the cafe?"

"Yea i'll have a toasted bacon sandwhich please" Jack said "Ianto?"

"I'll have the same please" So Martha and Tom left to get breakfast.

When he heard the front door close Jack leaned over and started kissing Ianto's neck, Ianto pushed him away "They wont be long we'll shag later"

"Ianto we DON'T shag anymore, we make love"

"Ok so we'll make love later" he said smiling

"You don't want sex with me?" Jack asked in a quite voice

"I didn't say that, I just said later Jack"

"Ok" Jack then got out of bed and went into the kitchen, Ianto sighed then followed him, he saw him sitting on one of the kitchen chairs "Jack talk to me, whats wrong?"

"You called me Jack, you usally call me babe or hun, you think im ugly don't you?" Jack asked sadly

"Jack im not going through this again, your as gorgeous as the day I met you babies or no babies"

"Then why don't you want sex with me?"

"Because im tired Jack, I just wanna relax"

"Thats always your excuse now"

"We had sex the other night, why are you being like this? why are you so insecure?"

"I thought you didn't want sex because if this" he pointed to his stomach

Ianto bent down and kissed the bump, "There are two gorgeous little people in there that are ours, we made them,don't refer to them as 'This' please"

"Ok sorry, so we got the day off what do you wanna do?" he asked his mood better.

"How about we send Martha and Tom out for some shopping, make them a nice sunday roast and have a double date night?"

"Mmmm sounds good, now they arnt gonna be back for another ten minutes or so, I gonna give you the best blowjob you have ever had" and it was.

**AN- so another chapter up, gonna be ending this story soon, dont wanna make it to long. But am gonna do oneshots with the boys and the twins.**

**Emma xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Heart to heart**

A week later and Jack was now confined to his flat, he was due in 4 months so Owen suggest he start resting and not stress himself out. He was really bored without Ianto with him so he done cleaning and stuff round the flat to keep himself occupied. Owen came round every couple of days to give him checkups to make sure the babies were growing ok. It was a friday evening and tonight both him and Ianto had invited everyone round again to have dinner, Jack said he would cook so thats what he was doing when Ianto got home that evening.

He heard the door unlock then 2 minutes later he felt two strong arms go round his waist "Hey baby, miss me? asked Ianto

"Like you wouldn't believe. how was your day?" Jack span around in Ianto's arms.

"Had a piece of space debris come through and that was about it, your really not missing out, I promise"

"Thats good to know, im nearly finished here, how about you go get a shower then we can watch TV for a bit before everyone gets here?"

"Sounds good" Ianto gave Jack a kiss on the lips a slap on the arse then went for his shower.

10 minutes later the dinner had been cooked, Jack sat on the sofa, turned on the TV and waited for Ianto. He didn't have to wait much longer, Ianto came in wearing a dressing gown and sat next to Jack. Jack snuggled up to him straight away, Ianto bent down to give his babies a kiss then met Jack's lips as he was sitting up.

Half an hour later both men were dressed and waiting for people to arrive, Owen and Tosh got there first, followed by Gwen and Rhys then Martha and Tom who had been out shopping. They all took there placed at the table, Jack went into the kitchen to get the dinner, he had made a tuna pasta bake which everyone tucked into. For dessert they had chocolate moose after that was finished they sat and had a chat about anything and everything.

Round about 9pm everyone went home, Tom had already gone to bed because he had to be up early, Martha followed as soon as the last person left. Ianto told Jack to go sit on the sofa while he locked up, then they would go to bed together. So with everything locked up they made thier way to bed, Jack stripped down to his boxers as did Ianto, they climbed into bed together and snuggled under the cover.

Jack turned to Ianto "When did we get all domestic?" he laughed

"The same time you told me we can have kids I suppose, Just think Jack 4 months and its midnight feeds and nappy changing"

"Yeah really looking forward to midnight feeding... not, that can be your job hunny" he kissed the top of Ianto's head

"Don't think so bubs I'll still be working so that will be your job"

Jack laughed "Iv been pregnant before"

"When?"

"In the time agency, I was an experiment, most males were as we could carry"

Ianto looked at Jack "What happend?"

"We were all taken for 'testing' to see who could carry, if you couldn't you got chucked out, as you know I could, they forced me to have sex with a young man named Henry, he was only 16 I was 22, he had short brown hair with georgous blue eyes and a smile to die for, I was his first they told him if he didn't do it they would kill him, so he had no choice, he was underage " a tear rolled down his cheek "I remember his face when I took him, he was scared considering the size of my penis I would have been aswell, after he finished they dragged him off me and I never saw him again."

"What happend to the child?" Ianto was also shedding tears now

"As soon as he was born they took him off me, took him away never saw him again"

"Did you have a name for him?"

"Yeah, I was gonna call him Franklin after my dad" he looked down at his stomach "I promise no harm will come to you two, daddy and dada promise"

They both wiped eachothers eyes then met for a heartmelting kiss, in the end the passion got to much, Ianto layed Jack down and straddled his thighs. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube from the draw. Ianto kissed Jacks belly then moved in between his legs, he licked a line up Jack's shaft, he then sucked his sac into his mouth. Jack arched up, Ianto then licked a line from his sac to his entrance, he licked over the hole.

Slowly Ianto's tongue breached him, Ianto could taste Jacks unique smell, which was all his, he darted his tongue in and out giving Jack unstoppable pleasure. Jack started moaning when Ianto also added a finger. After doing this for a bit Ianto grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers, he looked at Jack who nodded, Ianto started with two fingers which soone became 4.

Soon after Jack was ready, he put his legs behind Ianto's back and the young man pushed in slowly. The look on Ianto's face was picture perfect in Jacks view, his eyes closed with his head thrown back. Slowly he stared thrusting in and out, enjoying the moment.

In the next room Martha and Tom were talking when they heard moans and gasps of pleasure, Martha looked at Tom "Is that Jack or Ianto?" she asked

"Erm I think its both to be honest, got any earplugs?"

"Sorry no lets just try and get some sleep, they shouldn't be that long, hopefully" So they snuggled and tryed going to sleep.

"But as that happend the moans were getting louder and the headboard was banging full pelt agaist the wall "Fucking hell Jack, your so fucking incredible"

"So iv been told, I wanna see you cum hunny"

"Im not till you have, I love you face when I do this to you" for the last few words Ianto thrust harder.

It didn't take long after that before Jack came telling Ianto he loves him over and over. A few more hard thrusts and Ianto followed he came deep inside his lover shouting his name.

As they came down from the high Ianto moved back up the bed next to Jack "That... was amazing, I love you so much bub"

Jack gave Ianto one last lingering kiss "I love you too, but you have warn me out, I need to sleep, night hunny"

"Night bub" then they fell asleep safe in eachothers arms,

**Please read and review thanks**

**Emma xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Building a relationship - Early labour**

Another two month passed and Ianto was now working from home, being called out when he was needed. Jack's cramps had been getting worse over the last week or so, but Ianto was helping him through it everytime. Ianto was at his computer working on some reports when his phone went off, he got it out of his pocket, Jack had sent him a message even though he just down the hall. _"What u doin? xx"_

With a sigh Ianto text back _"Catching up on some reports, whats the matter? xx"_

_"Im hungry need some food and cant be bothred to get up xx"_

_"Stop being lazy and get it yourself, you need some excerise ur getting a belly xx"_

_"Are you trying to be funny Mr Jones? xxx"_

_"No just colourful, i'll be in soon and will do us some lunch xxx"_

10 minutes later Ianto walked into the frontroom "What do you want for lunch bub?"

"Mmmmmm you"

"Seriously Jack"

"Dunno suprise me"

So Ianto went into the joining kitchen to make lunch. As he was making sandwiches Ianto heard Jack Scream, he turned around and Jack was curled over holding his stomach. Ianto rushed over to him "Jack look at me, what's wrong?"

"I think im going into labour, call Owen get him here NOW!"

Knowing not to argue Ianto grabbed his mobile and rang Owen, 2 minutes later he was back by Jack's side "Your not due for another 2 months"

"Where's Owen?"

"On his way bub, he'll be here soon"

"It hurts Yan, really bad"

"Im sorry Jack I dont know what to do"

"Just rub my back, it helps"

So Ianto rubbed his back, he did this until Owen arrived, the door bell rang. When he answered it Owen pushed him out the way and made his way to Jack. Jack looked up as Owen rushed in "Ok Jack I need you lie down for me"

So with Ianto's help he layed down, Owen got out a piece of medical equipment "Whats that?" asked Ianto

"It's gonna tell me how Long Jack's been in labour for and how long before the babies come, then im gonna use this" He pulled out something else "To see if the babies are still healthy" Owen got to work, he untucked Jack's shirt and lifted it then he put the scanner on his belly moving it up and down and side to side. He looked at Ianto "Ok he's been in labour for a couple of hours" he looked at the scanner again "and he will be for a while, according to this he is due in 36 hours or there abouts, which means we can get him to the hub"

"NOOO, I want to have them here, in my flat with my future husband with me" Jack screamed

"Sorry Jack all the equipment is at the hub"

Half an hour later they were all back at the hub, as soon as he walked through the door Gwen and Tosh ran over to him, Owen suggested they go and do something so Jack didn't get stressed. They got Jack down to the med bay where the girls had made a half comfy bed from the autopsy table. Jack layed down "Can I have a moment with Ianto please?" So Owen left "Yan, just so you know if the...the babies don't come through this you need to know I still love you"

"Don't talk like that Jack, they will come through this I promise"

"You can't promise that hunny"

Ianto swallowed "I love you too, you know that, our babies will be healthy and will have happy lives with their daddies"

"I'll keep you to that" Jack smiled "Oh my god another contraction"

Ianto gave Jack his hand who squeezed it tightly, Ianto almost cried out in pain then remembering what Jack must have been going through then decided against it. Owen came rushing back in and held Jack's other hand "Ok Jack look at my buddy, breath in, and out, in, out, thats it slowly"

After a while the pain subsided and Jack was laying down once again Ianto still by his side.

Another few hours passed and Jack had a had a quite a few more contractions they were getting worse with each one, so Owen decided to give Jack some pain meds. Ianto was making some coffee when he felt a bump and arms slide around his waist "You should be in bed bub"

"Can't get comfy, Owen said I could walk around for a bit, so I came and found you"

"I wasn't exactly hiding" Ianto laughed

"Next time we have a child your carrying"

"Sorry to break the news Jack but I can't, gonna have to be you again"

Jack laughed softly "Ok I can live with that, have I told you I love you?"

"Plenty of times bub"

"Why do you call me bub? never thought to ask you"

"My dad used to call me it when I was a child, I kinda like the word and I think it suits you"

Jack laughed again "I like it"

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

The first 24 hours passed quite quickly but the next 24 didn't, within the first hour Jack had been through 4 contraction each of them about 15 minutes long. Ianto had looked tired so Gwen suggested he go and rest and she and Tosh would sit with Jack. Soon after Tom and Martha showed up, they went straight down to see Jack.

Over the course of the next 5 hours Ianto had slept for 3, Owen and Tosh had kissed in front of the team and admitted they were now in love, Rhys had turned up to support everyone and keep them motivated, Tom and Martha had kept the team fed and Gwen had stayed with Jack while Ianto slept.

It was 4'o'clock in the morning when Jack had a really bad contraction the worst so far, it was the 35th hour of Jack being in labour. Owen had then decided to put Jack out of his misery, he set up all the stuff he needed and ordered everyone out of medical except Ianto. "Ok Jack do you want to be awake or asleep?" asked Owen

"Awake it's gonna hurt but I want to be awake when our children" he looked at Ianto "come into this world"

"Ok thats fine, im just gonna inject this, it will numb your belly"

Jack nodded "Ok"

Ianto took Jack's hand, he had tears streaming down his cheeks "We're gonna be daddies Jack" he bent down and kissed Jack soundly.

Owen started working, first he picked up a scanner and checked Jack over then he picked up all the equipment he needed up. He looked at the two men who nodded, slowly he made the cut along Jack belly. Half an hour later Owen was taking out the first baby, it was Kelcie, as soon as she was out she was screaming her little head off. Ianto looked at her wide eyed, Owen wrapped her up and passed young Kelcie to him he then cut the cord.

Owen got to work straight away on Anderson he cut the cord himself then got him out but he wasn't crying or moving "Shit" Owen yelled he took Anderson and settled him on the little table. Jack looked at Ianto "Whats going on?" Jack belly was now healing slowly.

Owen was giving the newborn mouth to mouth and small compressions, he wasn't going to give up until this little boy breathed. Soon after the baby boy took his first breath then started crying "Thank god" Owen whispered to himself. He turned around and looked at the two parents who were cuddling eachother with Kelcie "Well done Jack" he then passed Anderson to Jack. Owen left quietly but wasn't far away in case a problem arose.

Ianto looked at Jack "Our babies Jack, oh my god, she looks like you bub" he beant down and kissed Jack's forehead just had he did Jack caught his lips, when they broke apart they smiled at eachother.

"And Anderson looks like you so much hunny, god I love you so much"

"I love you too, can the others come in or are you to tired?"

"Yea bring them in"

Ianto climed up the stairs into the hub "Hey guys come and meet Kelcie and Anderson" The team plus Rhys and Tom followed him. They all smiled at Jack who gave them a tired smile back "Hey guys meet Anderson and Kelcie" Everyone cooed over the two little babies. 20 minutes later Owen shooed everyone out and sent them home, Tosh stayed and waited for Owen.

"Ok guys I want to stay at yours tonight in case if any problems is that ok?" asked Owen

"I want Tosh to stay aswell" said Ianto "You can use the blow up bed"

Owen agreed as did Tosh.

Half an hour later everyone was back at Jack and Ianto's, Tom and Martha had decided to stay in a hotel for a few days so the boys could settle in. When they got back they changed the babies into baby grows which Tosh bought them, then they put them to bed. With Tosh and Owen comfy the boys went to bed themselves, Ianto snuggled in to Jack "Are you ok bub?"

"Very tired but yea im good hunny"

"Thank you, we have two little babies Jack we're daddies"

"Yea we're daddies alright, iv got to sleep, I love you so much Ianto"

"I love you two Jack"

They snuggled down together and fell asleep straight away.

**Had alot of fun writing this chapter, hope u all like it aswell. please read and review and thanks to everyone who has done so already**

**Lots of love Emma xx**


End file.
